charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Divatox
Divatox is the main villainess in Power Rangers: Turbo, and is known throughout the universe as the Queen of Evil,Dark Queen of Space and the Beautiful Queen of Darkness. Divatox is an intergalactic space pirate who leads a large number of cutthroats in her evil conquests throughout theuniverse. From her base, the gigantic fish-shaped submarine known as the Subcraft, Divatox and her minions travel about the universe plundering riches to satisfy Divatox's greed. She is the daughter of Mama D, aunt of of Elgar and sister of General Havoc. It is also implied that she is the twin sister of Dimitria. She apparently had at least one other sibling, as Elgar referred to Havoc as his uncle. She is an acquaintance of Rita Repulsa, too; once she even talked to her over the phone. She wears contact lenses, and can fire blasts of energy from her eyes. She also has exhibited a lizard-like extended tongue, thus proving Divatox is not entirely human. On at least one occasion, she was able to transform a harmless creature (a space-bat) into a monster by touching it with her tongue. Divatox enjoys spending a great amount of time talking to herself of her own beauty and teasing her minions such as Elgar by giving him the opportunity to kiss her hand as a reward but teases him by pulling it away. Divatox cares about only two things in life: her own greed and her own power. She is extremely vain and cruel to even her own subjects, especially Elgar. Divatox has a short temper and hates to lose. She has a sharp extendable claw on her arm which she can use to cut through thick objects with great ease. She loves explosives and often relies upon bombs (referred to as "detonators") more than her monsters (evident only in the first half of Turbo with the original Rangers). In the second half of Turbo, Divatox tends to rely more on Porto building evil Megazords for her to use against the Power Rangers. Divatox decided to take a break from piracy and journeyed to the planet Liaria to capture the wizard Lerigot in order to journey to the ancient lost island of Muiranthias. After capturing Lerigot, Divatox used his magic to allow her submarine safe passage through the Nemesis Triangle and on to Muiranthias. Once on Muiranthias, Divatox attempted to awaken the ancient god of the Malachians, Maligore, in order to marry him and gain his powers. To do this, Divatox travelled to Maligore's lair and offered him as sacrifices former Power Rangers Kimberly Hart and Jason Lee Scot. Divatox then gained control of these two and got them to do her evil deeds. The Turbo Rangers destroyed Maligore, infuriating Divatox, who decided to journey to Earth for vengeance. The Turbo Rangers repelled invasions by Divatox's troops again and again, switching mentors and four Rangers in the process. Eventually, though, Divatox came closer to conquering Earth than any villain before her, standing in triumph over the ruins of the Power Chamber. However, in her moment of triumph, she was recalled to the Cimmerian Planet by Dark Specter, forcing her to abandon her conquests. She is the first villain and first female villain to defeat an incarnation of the Power Rangers. In Power Rangers in Space, she later joined Dark Specter's alliance of villains and was part of the invasion force that conquered most of the universe when she fought the Alien Rangers on Gratha. Divatox expresses jealousy and resentment towards Astronema's taking over of the responsibility of destroying the Space Rangers while she and her forces were selected by Dark Specter to constantly move Zordon about from world to world to prevent any of the various Rangers from finding him. Thanks to Zordon's energy wave, she was turned good and was seen with long, flowing dark brown hair, and wearing a white dress identical to Dimitria's. She joyfully commented on how gorgeous she looked and how she survived. Both her brother, General Havoc, and nephew, Elgar, were destroyed by Zordon's energy wave. Divatox was portrayed by Hilary Shepard Turner in Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie, who was subsequently replaced by Carol Hoyt in the television series while she was on maternity leave. During the second half of the season, Turner reprised her role. She is also one of the few female leaders who had an action figure made after her. The change in actresses between the film and the show also brought about a change in costume and personality. Divatox's costume in the film was much more revealing and exposed a lot of cleavage, while her costume in the show was a little more covered up. Hoyt's Divatox was more calculating and evil while Turner portrayed Divatox as more of a hysterical diva. Category:Pirates Category:Female Category:Movie Villains Category:TV Show villains Category:Film characters Category:Power Rangers characters Category:Villainesses Category:Xenophobes Category:Spoiled Brat Category:Live Action Villains Category:Reformed Characters Category:Black Hair Category:Red Category:Yellow Category:In love Characters Category:Perverts Category:Disney characters Category:20th Century Fox characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Sister of a Hero Category:Characters who are biologically related to the hero Category:Trap Masters Category:On & Off Category:Anti-Hero Category:Neutral Evil Category:Greedy characters Category:Affably Evil Category:Femme Fatale